


不可食用

by siol



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: 上条的宿舍不是惨淡的白色，房间里开着暖气，暖黄色的灯光温暖明亮而又自由。茶几上煮着咕咚咕咚冒泡的火锅，所以谁也不会因为饥饿而去啃食对方的手臂。
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 12





	不可食用

**Author's Note:**

> →参加猜文活动的稿
> 
> →《食用》的扩写

第一位的作息紊乱，在被子弹穿透前额以前，从凌晨一觉睡到下午是常有的事。即便是在黄泉川家，也常常会因为夜间失眠而在白天补觉，睡过正餐时间。

他会做梦。梦到各种各样的事情，好的坏的，已经发生过的，没有发生过的，以及一些永远不会发生的。他梦到最后之作又不肯好好吃饭，梦见自己上条当麻在黑夜里对峙，梦见自己躺在上条家的浴缸里，和呼呼大睡的上条挤在一起，挤得他浑身都疼。

偶尔他会梦见小时候，一些过去的残像从记忆深处翻涌上来。在研究所，白花花的墙面比他自己身上的白色还要污秽难看。在梦里他是他自己，不过他忘记了后来会发生的事，他只是个穿着绿色手术服的小孩。

他和另外两个孩子关在一起，他还记得实验的番号——梦里年幼的一方通行听见广播说，实验A16295进行已经超过一周了。

白色的孩子坐在墙角，远远望着房间另一边的景象。

被关在狭窄的房间里的孩子啃食将死同伴的手臂，一开始还会因为生肉的腥臭味而呕吐，而几天后进食时就已经完全没有困扰的样子了。被活生生吞食着的孩子一动不动，连声音都发不出来，一方通行不知道他还能不能感知到疼痛。

在长时间没有摄入食物的情况下，变成现在这副场面也理所应当吧。

血液填满地面细小的缝隙，藤蔓一样缓慢地延伸到他脚边。他不知道实验什么时候会结束，他很饿，很困，很无聊，尸体逐渐腐败的味道很臭，牙齿与生肉摩擦的味道很吵，小孩只能使用能力消除身体内部的不适感，用睡觉打发时间，继续不知结果的等待。

白色实验体在梦里做梦。梦、悲剧和俄罗斯套娃大概有什么共通之处，梦境一层叠着一层，悲剧一环套着一环，套娃一个裹着一个。

他看见自己的肢体被人类的牙齿切割开来，然而由于痛觉体验的缺失，他对施加在自己身上的暴力缺乏实感——不管是在现实亦或是梦境中都是这样。

食用和被食用到底有什么差别？无数实验中不同的分支，冰冷数据中的几个字符，牲畜一样被消耗掉的数不清的孩子，被抹去的实验番号，只有他一路存活下来，被日渐物化成一个失去温度的对照。

白色的孩子在悲剧的河流中随波逐流，任由流水将自己推向黑暗的更深处。

梦境在违和的震动声中搁浅。一方通行睁开眼，看见自己搁在茶几上的手机震动着，屏幕不住闪烁。他一觉睡到了天黑，甚至错过了黄昏的最后一点天光。霓虹从窗外投下一点点倒影，灯下酒杯里的冰块一样，流光溢彩。

房间里没开灯，只有手机屏幕明了又暗，上条明亮的声音从房间里这唯一的光源中迸发出来。

“一方通行，要不要来我家吃火锅？黄泉川老师怕你因为家里没人就不吃晚饭，特意嘱咐我来监督你耶。”

一方通行终于想起早晨黄泉川带着家里的其他成员出门前闹得人仰马翻的样子。他顶着黑眼圈送走了她们，在沙发上倒头就睡。

梦境和现实的断层让第一位有点恍惚，但他成功地在上条以为他又睡着了之前发出了声音：“……几点？”

“现在来就好。”听到他的应允，上条显然松了一口气，顿了顿，又很贴心地问，“你吃辣锅还是清汤锅？”

挂断电话以后，一方通行在沙发上躺了一会儿。一切又归于寂静，刚刚上条的嗓音就好像一场梦。和朦朦胧胧的霓虹搅拌在一起的昏暗轻飘飘又沉甸甸地压在他身上，他在夜色中捉到一点光亮，萤火虫一样，却不敢握紧手掌，生怕把萤火捏碎了。

消化掉最后一点困倦，一方通行跃入夜色中。飞蛾在夜空中无头苍蝇似地寻找灯火，自己和蛾子的区别大概在于他把去上条家的路记得清清楚楚。学园都市的冬夜在他脚下铺展开来，跃过被汽车尾灯填满的马路和穿着齐整制服结伴回家的男孩女孩，白色飞鸟轻轻落在上条的阳台。

隔着透明的落地门，能看到黑色刺猬头少年靠床坐着，拿着一个手柄，打游戏打得正欢。一方通行敲了敲玻璃，上条循声看过来，顿时露出个欣喜的笑，跑过来拉开门：“一如既往地来得好快啊。”

一方通行撇撇嘴，举起手里的塑料袋：“给你加餐。”

上条接过一看，被里面清一色的肉类和价格标签晃花了眼。

“用这种价位的肉涮火锅会不会太奢侈了点——”

“少废话，你不吃我吃。”

上条流着热泪走进厨房准备食材，一方通行则在茶几前盘腿坐下，顺手拿过手柄，帮上条打游戏进度。

茶几上躺着一个包装袋敞开的面包，装着防腐剂的小袋子被挑了出来，上面写着，不可食用。

他心不在焉地按着手柄，脑子里塞满了防腐剂火锅梦境实验不可食用等等乱七八糟的字眼。

一方通行还记得那个没做完的梦的结尾。

他是那场实验中唯一的存活个体。他不知道那个啃食同伴尸体的男孩最后去了哪里，但是野兽一样撕咬着内脏的景象在他的心中留下了浅淡的痕迹。

人肉是什么味道呢，又一次幸存下来白色的孩子漫无边际地想。

他在很久以后的未来，在咀嚼克隆人的手指的时候尝到了人肉的味道。

那并不美味。

上条端着锅出来的时候，音响里正好放着GAME OVER的提示音。一方通行握着手柄坐在原地一动不动，目不转睛地盯着屏幕，好像和画面一同静止了。

“一方通行？只不过是一盘游戏输了而已哦，居然这么大受打击？”刺猬头伸手在他的眼前晃晃，被第一位一掌拍掉。

“少擅自给我加戏。”一方通行把手柄往他怀里一扔，扭头看火锅不看他。火锅被隔板分成两边，一边是翻滚的红油，一边躺着一颗番茄。

“别皱眉！上条先生为了保证本次火锅的营养均衡已经费尽心思了！”上条在他咂嘴之前立刻大声言明其中的良苦用心。

一方通行一边小声咕哝着，一边很听话地把肉放进了番茄锅里。上条以极尽虔诚的姿势夹起锅中他自己根本买不起的肉片，放进嘴里咀嚼时的表情夸张到让一方通行向后挪了挪。

“呜呜呜还好茵蒂克丝不在家，不然这里的肉都不够她一个人吃的……”

然而茵蒂克丝不在，邻居还在。不多时火锅的香气招来了隔壁的土御门，为了表示不白嫖的诚意，他拿来了两大袋酒——天知道他是从哪里买的。上条正打算虚伪地谴责一下未成年人喝酒的行为，一旁的一方通行已经用牙磕开瓶盖，喝白开水一样灌了起来。

有了酒和土御门，场面逐渐闹腾起来。三个人玩起了很没品的桌游，最后上条输到只剩一条内裤，土御门还留着一件衬衫，一方通行连外套都没脱。上条大声控诉与学园都市第一名的头脑玩桌游的不公平性，一方通行喝了一口酒，下一局就开始疯狂放水。

上条的宿舍不是惨淡的白色，房间里开着暖气，暖黄色的灯光温暖明亮而又自由。茶几上煮着咕咚咕咚冒泡的火锅，所以谁也不会因为饥饿而去啃食对方的手臂。

酒精逐渐上头的大脑昏昏沉沉，一方通行在一瞬间有些分不清此刻是梦境还是现实。

夜深，土御门吃饱喝足，摆摆手离开了，宿舍里安静下来。上条跨过满地翻倒的五颜六色的玻璃瓶和混在一起的桌游卡牌去关灯。路过床的时候看见一方通厨蜷缩在一侧，怀里抱着个喝了一半的瓶子。上条把灯都关了，留下床边的一小盏，昏黄的光氤氲开来，像是黑暗中的孤岛。他摸黑走回去，被满地的瓶子拌了一下，走到床旁边，发现一方通行睁着眼，没有睡着。

上条背靠着床坐在地板上，用脚把各种卡牌推开，清理出自己跟前的一小块地方。

一方通行盯着黑暗中的某一点，正在小声地说着什么。

他的嘴唇离上条的耳朵很近，带着果酒甜味的热气隐隐拂过而后，像是飘着花瓣的三月的风。

他喝醉了。上条转过头，看见一方通行被酒气熏红的脸。灯光下，他的眼睛里有闪烁的水光。而那眼神又是干涸的，平静之下掩埋着上条不知缘由的无望，薄冰之下是深深的寒潭。

上条不由得直直地看着他的眼睛，他们的脸挨得很近，一方通行看着他，眼神却透过他看着他不知道的世界。剔透的红色虹膜映着湿润的灯火，少年的眼睛逐渐合上，他就要睡着了。

一方通行说：“真是个美丽到让我反胃的梦。”

他闭上了眼。水光消失了。

我不想醒来。

end.


End file.
